Yuva
Yuva is a Toa of Air and former Void Foundation member. Biography As a Matoran, Yuva knew the Onu-Matoran, Stiez, and as such, when he became a Toa, he was drafted into the Void Foundation, becoming one of their soldiers, and essentially a bodyguard for some, as well as a guardian for the Foundation base. After years of service, he was given a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone for his work, and eventually decided to defect, along with his fellow Toa, when they learned of the evils of the Foundation. [[Legacy|''Legacy]] During the escape attempt, Yuva was forced to save Tela and Lepeq from death by creating a vacuum to stop a Zendiat's Hadron Cannon from striking the two other Toa. As the three met up, the other three soon reached them and split them into units. As Itosis and Vi moved ahead, Yuva remained in the central group as they moved through. When the team encountered Iptis, who had been sent to stop them, Yuva helped to fight Zendiats, soon assuming the form of Seles when the team used the powers of the Toa Angelus. During the resulting battle, an explosion occurred that scattered the team. Yuva and Tela went one way, while the others were also scattered. He and Tela began to sneak through the ventilation systems of the compound until they found Scorgio, head of security's chamber. He spoke to Iptis, and confirmed the location of Ixa and Lepeq. As Iptis and a troop left, the two Toa tried to leave, but accidentally dropped the grate. Scorgio attacked them, but they combined their powers and repelled him with their combination attack. The two Toa fled, and soon encountered the others and Iptis. They attacked Iptis and helped to repel him and defeat him, even when he used the powers of Monsth and Seriun. Iptis was soon defeated by the combined combat abilities of Ixa, Itosis and Lepeq. Soon Scorgio attacked, but he was swiftly defeated by the six Toa and self destructed his body, attempting to take the Toa with him. They survived with minimal wounds and pressed on. As they pressed forward, some of their number began to ponder why Hederon wanted them exactly, and were reminded that the Foundation was a secret organization that the Toa could ruin the existence of. They soon met a few Zendiats and had Itosis dispatch them by reflecting their attacks. When they reached a lab, they found it abandoned and emptied, and soon found a new opponent in Yuzen, former head of security. He attacked with Water and Fire powers, beating the Toa around for some time. They weren't able to do too much damage to him considering his overdrive boosters on his body keeping him going. These were destroyed by Yuva and Tela. Eventually only Ixa was left to fight. He fought back as Ilos, hammering Yuzen with strikes of his blade until he and the others ended it with continual strikes and their combo attacks. As they attempted to leave, Iptis and Hederon appeared in the doorway, with Iptis's sword at Ixa's throat. Ixa retaliated and got them out of it. He and the others fought Hederon, while Itosis and Vi fought Iptis. The four Toa hammered Hederon constantly, but she seemed to take no damage, and assumed the form of Makuta Eish during the battle. During this battle, Itosis and Vi both died as a result of their fight with Iptis. During the fight, they managed to wear down Hederon to force her to take on the form of Bandiaca. In this form, Tela ran her through the back, leading to her death since her invulnerable armor only worked in her base form. After her death, the Toa detonated the base and fled. Abilities & Traits Yuva is a man who looks for direction in his life, and needs a goal. He is a competent warrior, and someone who understands right and wrong. He doesn't have the quirks of most Le-Matoran, rather finding it irritating, so he avoids it. He prefers blades to any other form of combat, and only relies on his powers of Air when he's out of options, or for tactical moves. When working with Tela, they can combine their powers and their Toltacs in order to create a combination attack called the ''Winter’s Storm of Discontent. Mask & Tools Yuva wears the Kanohi Toltac, Mask of Deep Freeze, and uses a Legacy Blade and Legacy Stone. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Legacy (Non-canon)'' Category:Pending Articles Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toltac Wearers Category:Void Foundation Category:Koji